An Unexpected Family Reunion
by Denae12313
Summary: When a new family moves in next door to the Dursley's, Harry hardly expects them to be related to his godfather, Sirius Black. He REALLY Wasn't planning on falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- About Me.

Ok, So I'm 15, I'm a pretty average girl, Or I thought Until one day my whole life changed, But I'll Tell you about that later! So, I'm 5'1, Yeah I know I'm short, Long Red hair, blue eyes. I'm different from most people. I like to stand out. My favorite band is Panic! at the disco. I'm a smat-ass, and have a bad attitude. Either you love me or hate me, but most of the people who hate me have a good reason! Umm, My favorite color is Purple. I'm a very insecure person, People tend to make fun of me a lot. Ok, so that's all I'm gonna tell you about me! You'll have to read the story to get to know me better! But first Let me tell you MY Story!

** Flash Back ( Five Months Earlier) **

One Day I got home from school and My parents were arguing, I hate it when they Argue. I ran up stairs and knocked on my big brother's door. He shouted for me to come in so I did. Him and my older sister were sitting on his bed talking. I go and sit beside them.

" What are They going on about now?" I asked.

My Sister Samantha, Had short Black Hair and was super Tall, Sometimes I wondered if I was Adopted Cause My Brother Hunter Had The Same Black hair her and my parents had.

" You Know How that company in England Has been buggin Dad for almost five years, to come work for them?" Hunter asked.

" Yeah?" I said, confused.

"Well Dad's been wanting to take it, and him and mom have been discussing it. Mom doesn't wanna go, but With how much money Dad would be making over there, And how much we have saved up, We would have a much better life over there." Sam Finished.

"Ok... So Dad Wants to go, But Mom Doesn't?"

"Exactly" Hunter Said. " But The catch is, that if we go we have to to it by the end of next month."

" Well How the hell are we supposed to do That?" I asked, right as Our father walked in the door.

"We're Going to start packing right now." Mom Was standing behind him looking, severely pissed but nodded anyways.

(A Month and a half later)

We drove our rental car into the driveway of our new house. It was in the grossest neighborhood I had ever seen. It was so plain! It was one of those perfect neighborhoods That Every house had perfect green grass and a white picket fence. Can someone say barf?

"Eww" I said as I Got Out of the car. "This place is awful."

My dad was about to respond but was interrupted by this awful looking woman. She was WAY to skinny, with a long gross looking neck, had short black hair with beady eyes. She looked kinda like a bird.

"Hi, I'm Petunia Dursley, What Do you Think of the neighborhood?" She said with an overly excited looking face.

"It's quite Lovely, I'm Rebecaa Black, this is my husband Andrew Black, and Our children, Samantha who is 19, Devin who is 17, and Surina who is 15."

"15 did you say? Well That's wonderful! My only son Dudley is 15 as well, I'm sure y'all will be great Friends!"

If he was anything like this woman I doubted it. But I just smiled and nodded politely.

"Well, I must be off, Why don't you join us for dinner tonight at seven?" Petunia asked.

"We would love too" My father said.

Ugh Well this was going to suck. Damn.

(Later that night)

We got some of our stuff un-packed and everyone picked what rooms they wanted. My Room was upstairs next to Sam's and My Parents Had a room downstairs Next to Hunters. There was a bathroom upstairs and one downstairs, plus the one in my parents room. The kitchen was downstairs but There was a living room both upstairs and downstairs. There was a fireplace in all the bedrooms and both livingrooms. We were going furniture shopping tomorrow. I got all my clothes unpacked and hung in my large walk-in closet. I went to stand outside on my balcony, i looked next door and my eyes got huge, In one of the Rooms at the Dursley's house was an open window and I could see right inside, and boy did I like what I saw. A tall boy with messy black hair and glasses was looking around the room for something, probably a shirt cause he didn't have one on, He stood up and I couldn't stop staring at the perfect six pack the boy had. Oh if this was Dudley Dursley, I was sure we would be very, very, very good friends. I whistled at him and he looked up immediately, I waved at him and winked. He blushed and waved back but He looked Kinda amused. He walked outside onto his balcony and said "Hi, What's your name?"

"Surina Black, What's yours?"

"Harry Potter" He said sounding kind of disappointed.

I heard my mom call my name, "It's nice to meet you, but I gotta go" I said As I walked away. I was confused, I thought the Dursley's only had one son...

**Harry's POV**

Surina Black... No it couldn't be... I've heard Sirius and Remus talk about Sirius' Muggle Half brother... Surina looks a lot like Sirius, Except for the red hair... Could she really be his niece?

"Harry! Our guests will be here any minute! Get Down here now!" He heard his uncle say.

Harry Walked downstairs and set the table, when suddenly the doorbell rang.

Petunia had opened the door and the family of five had walked in. I smiled at Surina, man, she was beautiful. When she smiled back at me my stomach did a flip. Everyone sat down, Surina came and sat by me. Everyone started talking, and Vernon Finally said "Surina, you are a fine young girl, and my son, Dudley is a fine young boy... How come you chose to sit by my un-wanted nephew? And not by Dudley?" Surina looked completely appalled that He would say something like that. She looked and Dudley, who was staring at her like she was a peice of meat, with a look of disgust.

"Umm, I'm not feeling to well so please excuse me, I'm going home. Harry would you like to come with me since you're not wanted here?" She said as she stood up and walked out the door. I followed her and we went and sat on the floor in her bedroom.

"What the hell did you do to those people?" She asked.

"I was born"

"Well that's messed up and they're stupid, cause so far you've been nothing but kind to me, unlike your pig of a cousin"

I chuckled to myself, she reminded me of Sirius. "I have a question.."

"What's that?" She asked

"Are you related to Sirius Black?"

Her face got pale and she looked like she wanted to cry. "Yeah... He's my dad's Half brother... Dad loved him very much.. But then..."

"He got accused of murder?" I finished.

"What do you mean 'got accused'? You don't think he did it?"

" I KNOW he didn't do it." I told her.

She looked at me curiously. "How do YOU know him?"

"Him and my dad were best friends. He's my godfather."

"Your dad is James Potter."

I looked at her with wide eyes. "How did you know that?"

"My dad has told me a few stories..."

I reached my hand out to her "Come with me, I need to show you something." Just as she was about to grab my hand an owl flew threw the window and handed us each a letter. I looked down and it was my Hogwarts letter... She had one too!

"Hello, Mr. Potter, and Ms. Black." A familiar voice said from behind us.

We turned around to see none other than Albus Dumbledore. "Ms. Black," he started " you are a witch, Just like you're uncle Sirius and your grandmother. You will be going with Harry to Grimauld Place, For the rest of the summer. There you will be trained as witch and taught what you've missed the last four years. Hopefully you will be able to start school this year as a fifth year. We've been trying to get you to England for the last couple of years so you wouldn't have to start school late. Here is a portkey," He handed me a hairbrush, " That will leave in two hours. I've already discussed this with your dad. Your family will be there tomorrow to vistit you and your uncle. So get all of your stuff together and I will see you the first day of school." And after that, he was gone.

I turned to look at Surina who was standing there like someone had hit her in the face. "I'm a witch?"

** Surina's POV**

"I'm a witch?" I Said completely shocked, I mean I already knew there was a possibility, but after my eleventh birthday I had stopped hoping... And Harry's a wizard too? And in two hours We were leaving to go see my uncle... wait a minute...

"I thought Uncle Sirius was locked up?"

"Heh... the year before last me and my friends... kinda helped him escape? I'll tell you the story later..."

We hurried up and got all my stuff packed, After an hour and a half we were done. I went and changed into some comfortable clothes. When I came out of the bathroom I was in My favorite Sweat Pants And White spaghetti strap shirt. The shirt was REALLY tight but it was sooo Comfortable... even if it made my boobs extremely noticeable... My long hair was down and I washed all the makeup off my face. when I walked Into my bedroom I couldn't find Harry, there were only 15 minutes left until the portkey left. All of a sudden, Harry jumped out from behind me and scared the shit out of me! I screamed, and punched him in the arm flirtatiously. Yes I'm a HUGE flirt but I keep everything innocent... most the time... He picked me up over his shoulder and started spinning me around in a circle. I was laughing so hard when he put me down. He looked down at me and rested his forehead against mine. I knew what was coming next and my heart started pounding in anticipation.

"You're beautiful" He told me.

I blushed and stood on my toes to close the space between us and press my lips to his. While We were packing he told me his life story, and I told him mine. I told him things I had never told anyone. In one night I made a new best friend. And I already liked him a lot. We stood there For what seemed like forever until we I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw my sister there.

"The thing leaves in two minutes, you might wanna hurry" She said with a smirk on her face. I hugged her and as soon as Harry and I grabbed the hairbrush we were gone. We were spinning out of control and when we Harry landed right on top of me. He smiled down at me,

"Well this is a very... nice... position..." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestive before he leaned down and capture my lips in the most intoxicating kiss...

"Oy! That's my niece boy!" I heard someone yell. i turned my head and saw someone who looked identical to my dad walking up to us. I got up, and he hugged me.

"You look just like my mother," He told me. I smiled and hugged him back.

He turned to Harry. "If that wasn't my niece I would've high-fived you and been whistling and yelling 'GET SOME!' But Since that is my niece if I see it happen again... I'll Punch you in the face."

Harry looked at him amused, like he didn't take him seriously..

We walked in the house holding hands, When we walked in all the conversations stopped and everyone stared at us. There were only a few people in the room, Sirius, Me, Harry, A tall guy who looked around my age with red hair, that has to be Ron, A tall man with brown hair, Remus, a girl with long straight red hair, Ginny, and a girl with brown bushy hair, who must be Hermione. I could tell who they were after hearing Harry talk about them and describe them. Hermione ran up to Harry and Gave him a bone crushing hug that caused him to let go of my hand. I looked around the room and noticed that Ginny was glaring a me.. I smiled and then turned around cause her glare was making me uncomfortable...

"Well it's late so we should all go to bed, Surina you'll be sharing a room with Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. Good night children." Sirius said.

I nodded and we went to our bedroom. When we sat down Ron said "So, Potter, You never said anything about a new girl in any of your letters?"

"Long Story, I'll tell you later." Harry Responded.

They were having their own conversations and I was just sitting there trying to process everything that happened today. I wasn't paying attention to a word they were saying, I was just kinda lost in my own little world...

"Nina!" Harry yelled and it snapped me out of my thoughts.

"huh?" I said confused.

"haha, I've been trying to ask you something for the past five minutes, There's only four beds, So I was thinking... You wanna share a bed with me?" He asked in an innocent voice.

I laughed at him, and rolled my eyes. "Hmm... I dunno..." I said teasingly.

"Aw, you're gonna make me cry, I wanna cuddle with you" He said with a fake pout.

I laughed and leaned over to kiss his nose. "You missed" he told me. I leaned down and kissed his mouth. "Harry!" We heard someone yell. We looked up and saw Ron and Hermione looking at us with wide eyes.

"Umm... I' going to go downstairs and talk to Sirius..." I said and walked off.

I walked down the stairs, and saw my uncle sitting at the table with his head in his hands. I walked over there and sat down in the chair next to him. He looked up, "You're so grown up, last time I saw you, you were a baby..."

"It's not your fault you were away for so long..."

"Harry told you?" He asked.

"Yeah. You and dad look just alike.."

"We always have, How long have you known Harry?"

"Earlier today..."

"And you're already his girlfriend?"

"No. We're just friends... or something... I'm confused. I like him. He's cute and funny... but I think we're going to fast..."

"I agree. Harry's a great kid, but I don't know if he's the kind of guy you should be with."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because. If you and him fall in love, or something, a LONG time from now... Voldemort will try to harm you. And if you're anything like me, you wont take no for an answer. I'm scared for you."

"Yeah... he wants me to share his bed tonight... I told him I would, but I don't think Ginny's to happy about that."

"Ginny's had a huge crush on Harry since she was little. She doesn't love him for who he is, she love's him cause he's 'the boy who lived'."

"Harry is already one of my best friends, there's just something about him that pulls me towards him..."

"He's never had a real girlfriend. He's to shy to actually talk to any girls. it suprised me when I walked into the yard and saw you two."

"Oh... he doesn't seem shy to me at all..."

"I don't know. I love you but i'm goin to bed." He stood up and kissed my forehead.

I got up and walked up the stairs. I heard voices comming from inside. I stood outside the door and listened.

"She's great, I haven't actually asked her out yet but... I think we may be going to fast. I really like her though, I've never elt this way about anyone . Ecspecially after just a few hours." I heard Harry say.

"She's hot, I don't blame you, mate" Ron said.

"I'm suprised with how open you are with her. She seems nice. But I agree, I think you're going way to fast." Hermione said.

I gently opened the dor and walked in. "I'm going to lay down. Good night." I said and crawled into bed. I fell asleep fast, telling myself I would talk to harry in the morning. Sonn Harry crawled into bed beside me. Everyone fell asleep. Tomorrow I got to see my parents. It shoud be fun, right? Wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, it's taking so long to update, I was almost done with this chapter when my computer started screwing up, so my dad had to wipe it. Bummer, right? So now I had to start all over. Plus with school and everything. I think this chapter just doesn't like me.

Do I really need to say this? I DO NOT and NEVER WILL own Harry Potter.

Chapter two: What the hell is Wrong with these people?

I woke up this morning confused. Where was I? I sat up slowly. I looked down and saw Harry. Everything from the previous day came rushing back to me. I got up slowly, careful not to wake Harry. I walked down the stairs and into the vacant kitchen. I sat down at the table. crossed my arms on the table, and layed my head down. All I wanted to do was cry. I was so excited to go o my new school, and learn all about magic, but I was scared and nervous too. What if I was a complete failure? I had to learn everything that Harry and everyone knows, in a short time. I was pulled out of my thoughts, by someone tapping me on the shoulder. It was one of the Weasly twins.

"Surina, right?" He asked. I nodded. He was, like a million feet tall. Kind of cute too. But I wasn't looking for a relationship right now. especially not until I talked to Harry.

"I'm Fred." He said and smiled. I smiled back.

"Hi, Fred." He smiled at me.

"Soooo... you're Harry's girl?"

"Umm, no."

"I bet you wanna be though?" He said smirking at me.

I laughed. "Hahah, whatever."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"'Cause I suck at relationships, and I'm not looking for one right now."

"Ahh, I see. Well I'm going to go take a shower, see you later," he said as he turned and walked away.

I smiled as I watched him walk away. He seemed really nice. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was a text from my best friend in the whole world.

**Chelsie: I miss your face. come back. NOW.**

**Me: Umm, I can't?**

**Chelsie: Whore. I wanna come to England. **

**Me: Ahaha. Next summer? but call me. ASAP. I need to talkk to you.(:**

She called me, and we talked on the phone for about an hour. I told her everything that had happened since my arrival to England.

"Holy fuck." Was all she could say when I was done. "I know right?" I asked. We talked on the phone for a little bit until she had to go to bed. I missed her so so much. I sat there for a while just thinking. Eventually I got up and went to take a shower. I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. When I got out I applied my make-up and curled my hair. I was wearing a tight V-neck black shirt, and a pair of short blue jean shorts. I went back down stairs to eat breakfast. I Sat down next to Harry, and he leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back, and when he went to pull away I kissed him two more times. All of a sudden I felt something hard hit the back of my head as it collided with Harry's. I looked up ad saw my uncle glaring at us. I told Harry, "We need to talk later" He nodded.

After breakfast we started walking down the road. We were headed to a little park a few miles down the road. We held hands as we walked. We talked about nothing but everything at the same time. We gt to know each other even better. I felt like I'd known him my whole life. When we got to the park we sat down on a bench.

"Harry... I like you... A lot. But, I think It'd be best for us to be friends. We've known each other since yesterday. I thing you are so adorable and you make me laugh. I feel like we've been best friends since birth. Ad you know everything about me... Well almost everything. I'm just not ready for a relationship."

" I understand. But Why aren't you ready for a relationship? I'm sure you've been in some before..."

"Harry, I lost my virginity to the last guy I was with. I loved him so much. Ad he loved me. But he broke my heart. He was a jerk to me. He... He hit me too, sometimes..." I said and started to choke up. I've tried so hard to not think about him for the last couple of months.

"Well, he's fucked up. And I'm not like that. Nina, You are my best friend. I've told you more stuff than I've told Ron and 'Mione. Just cause I feel like I can trust you. You took up for me yesterday, and you didn't even know me."

"Harry. I feel the same way. I like you A LOT. But, I'm not over Jake. He was my world. And I'm not ready for a serious relationship. And that's what you would be. You would never just be a fling for me. I like you to much for that. And if I'm in any kind of relationship right now that's what it would be."

"Just promise me something? That one day you WILL give me a chance? And if I ever meet the this Jake guy I swear I will fuck him up."

I sighed. "Ok. I promise..."

"One more thing." He said and leaned down to kiss me. It was intended to just be one last kiss, but next thinh I knew his tongue was in my mouth and his hands were in my hair. I couldn't help myself, I kissed him back passionately. We broke apart after what felt like a minute, but ws probably way longer than that.

"Sorry," he said. Not sounding sorry at all.

" 's ok. But that's the last one, I need you to be my best friend for now."

He nodded and we started walking home. It was a bout an hour and a half walk but it was ok, cause we needed the time away. We talked some more. About everything. We talked about what Hogwart's was like. I couldn't wait. He got my attention when he mentioned a sport played on broomsticks. A game called quidditch. He told me about it, and bragged a little bit about how good he was.

"I wanna play!"

"Ok. I'll show you later today."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

We were almost to the house. When we got there, we walked in the house laughing hysterically. I looked up and saw my parents had arrive. Along with Samantha and Hunter. We all hung out for about two hours, then Mrs. Weasly made us lunch. After lunch I suggested we all go do something, so my parents and my uncle could catch up. So, Me, Harry, Ginny, Goerge, Fred, Ron, Hermioe, Samantha, and Hunter went to the quidditch pitch. Harry explained the basic rules to me, and since I didn't own a broom, and didn't know how to ride one, I rode on Harry's with him.

**** Harry's POV ****

It was perfect. Having every inch of her perfect body pressed up against mine. My arms on either side of her. SHE was perfect. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I've never felt this way about anyone. We played quidditch for a few hours. Then I let Surina take the broom up for herself. I was so surprised with how good she was at flying. Better than me. And I could tell she loved it. Who wouldn't? I knew she was gonna try out for the team at school. And I knew she would make it. I saw her brother walk up to me. He shook my hand and said

"So, you and my sister..?"

"No. We're best friends." I said with a bit of a scowl.

"Yeah. I would've be surprised if you two were in a relationship. I'm still looking for-"

I cut him off. "Jake? Yeah, let me know when you find him" I got fired up just thinking about that.

He raised his eyebrows at me "She told you?"

"She's told me everything. We're best friends."

"Hey harry!" I heard someone say behind me. Hunter turned around and walked off as I turned around to see Ginny Standing there.

"Hi."

"So, You and that whore aren't together?"

"She's not a whore. And we're not together YET."

"Whatever. Why would you want to be with her anyways?"

"Because, She's nice, funny, beautiful, EXACTLY my type. Ad she loves me for who I am. Not cause I'm the boy who lived."

Ginny stormed off. I sighed. Nina came down, and we all went back to the house for dinner.

**** Surina's POV****

When we got back to the house we walked inside, and uncle Sirius was dancing on the table. We all had a good laugh and joked around for a while. Dinner was... Interesting. The conversations were insanely random. Sometimes I just find myself thinking, "what the hell is wrong with these people?" I could tell that Dad and Sirius were happy to be reunited. After diner, Remus told me tomorrow we were going to get my stuff for school, and possibly start my training. I nodded, And went to bed. I fell asleep with thought's of me and Harry on a broomstick.

SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO TAKE SO LONG TO UPDATE! I'M ALREADY ALMOST DONE WITH CHAPTER THREE! I should update it within the next day or so.

Welll Review!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! Christmas is coming up so I'll have some more time to write and update. And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! But go easy on me because this is my first story. Sorry the last chapter was so short.

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER…

Chapter three: Getting Started

I woke up in a daze. Yesterday was incredible. It was awesome getting to see my family, but even better learning about quidditch! I've never felt anything like being on a broom. The feeling of weightlessness… I sighed as I sat up, remembering what Harry told me about me being a natural flyer. About how he was positive I would make the team at school if I tried out… I was definitely going to. I stretched and got out of bed. Today we were going shopping for my wand, owl, and books.

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and shower. When I got out I applied my make-up and threw my hair in a ponytail, with my bangs lying flatly at the sides of my face. I was wearing a pair of dark jeans, and a purple spaghetti-strap shirt. I was wearing my black converse with rainbow shoe-strings.

I walked downstairs to eat breakfast to see everyone already awake. Minus my parents who left early this morning. I sat down in a chair next to Harry. He leaned over and kissed me on my cheek. It was a little weird because we aren't together, but he's my best friend and best friends are allowed to do stuff like that, yeah? I saw Ginny glare at me, but I didn't care. She was just going to have to get over whatever her problem is. Sirius walked past and slapped Harry on the back of the head.

"Keep your dirty lips off my niece, boy." He said, and I laughed at how protective my uncle was being.

We ate breakfast and then went to buy my stuff. We went and bought my wand first. It was 12-inches made from a Dragon tail, and wood from an elm tree. Next we went to buy my owl. I found this gorgeous owl that I knew was the one I wanted as soon as I saw it. It was black, with striking green eyes. It was perfect. I named him buttercup. Last we went to the book store. We picked up all of my text books, plus some of the ones from previous years, and any extra book that would help me with my studies. I thought we were going home after that but Harry pulled us toward the sporting goods store. He pulled me to the back of the shop, where we started looking at brooms.

"I need your opinion. Which one do you like the best?" He asked me.

I scanned the wracks for a few moments until I found one. It was solid back and was labeled 'Firebolt 2nd edition'

"This one," I said and handed it to him. He sighed and shook his head. He mumbled something that sounded something like "The most expensive one… Of course" But I ignored it and followed him the the front of the store. I was curious what he was doing with it. If he bought it I hoped he'd let me ride it. When we got to the front of the store he checked out. The broom was a great deal of money. When the woman handed it back to him, he handed it me. My eyes widened when I realized what was going on. I looked at the broom, than back at him.

"Absolutely not." I told him. "I refuse to take that from you. You are not spending that much money on me."

"Take the damn broom, Nina." He said.

"No. "

"You're going to need one for when we start school. Especially if you're trying out for the team. "

"No."

"Girl, this handsome man just bought you a broom worth 10,000 galleons. Let the man give you a gift." The woman behind the counter said. I blushed and took the broom out of his hand. We walked out of the stare and every one was staring at my new broom in shock, but nobody said a word.

When we got home I organized all of my stuff. When I got back down stairs, Harry, Hermione, Remus, some guy with greasy black hair, And Sirius were sitting at the table.

"Nina, this is professor Snape." Said Remus, referring to the man at the table I didn't know. "This week, you are to read as much as you can from every book. Then we're going to quiz you on it. Then what we feel you need to work on, we will assist you. On Monday's you will be working with Snape. He's the potions master at the school. On Tuesdays you will be working with me, on the history of magic. Wednesdays, you will be working with Sirius on transfiguration. Thursday's you will be working with Hermione on charms and the history of magic, and on Fridays you will be working with Harry on defense against the dark arts. On the weekends, you need to read. "He informed me.

"Yeah you and Harry better be studying. NOTHING else." Sirius said with a glare at the two of us.

I laughed and nodded. I was going to be very busy from now on. But I knew I could get everything down before September first. I sighed as I walked up to our bedroom. I sat on my bed. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were already up there. Harry walked in right behind me. I eyed my pile of books wearily.

"The books aren't that bad." Hermione said.

"Speak for yourself." Ron replied.

Harry came and sat down beside me. He grabbed my hand, and just stared at me. The look in his eye reassured me that everything would be ok. I couldn't explain the way I felt when I was around him. I smiled as he leaned closer….. And closer….. And closer.. Until our lips were about a centimeter apart. It seemed like the world stopped spinning, and there was no one around but us. Just as I was about to lean forward, and close the space between our faces, (against my better judgment) my cell phone went off. I cursed as I pulled away and answered my phone. I looked at him and laughed at his expression. He was pouting.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey baby girl." An all too familiar voice said. My face went pale. And Harry noticed it. I could tell he already knew who it was.

"I-I think you have the wrong number." I said as I went to hang up.

"Hey, don't be like that. I miss you…."

"Fuck you." I spat.

"Haha, you've been there, and you've done that."

Harry took the phone from me. "Look, I would appreciate it if you didn't call this number again."

"Who the hell are you?"

Harry looked at me, an unspoken question in his eye. I nodded at him. "I'm Nina's boyfriend. And I would be very pleased if you quite talking to her like that."

"Oh? I bet every time you guys fuck, she's thinking about me."

"Man, fuck you. And don't call my girl's phone again." Harry said as he hung up. He walked over to me and pulled me into a big hug. As soon as his arms encircled my waist, I broke down and started sobbing like a little baby. About ten minutes later when I was completely cried out, and Harry's shirt was soaked, I looked up. I blushed deeply when I saw that People where still in the room. Ginny rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

"I hate that fag. Even more now since you were about to kiss me." Harry said. It succeeded in making me laugh. Ron and Hermione walked out of the room. I looked at Harry.

"Sorry… about that…"

"It's not your fault. Don't apologize." He started to lean down, but I put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Whatever." He said as he started to walk away.

I raised my eyebrows. "Whatever?"

"Yeah. Whatever. I'm tired of you giving me mixed signals."

"And I told you. I'm not ready for a relationship! Or did you not see that? One word from that bastard and I'm Sobbing like a baby! Plus I've known you for like three days! What the hell am I supposed to do!"

"Not act like you're going to kiss me one second and push me away the next! And maybe it has only been three days but you know what? For the last three days, I've thought of nothing but you!"

"Harry…. I can't do this. We had this conversation yesterday. I can't be with you, until I'm ready for a serious relationship….. You think I don't want to kiss you? I just can't….."

"Why not?"

"Harry! We had this conversation already! I'm not ready!"

"Bull shit. You want to be with me? But you refuse to. How is that fair to me?"

I was so pissed I didn't even realize the tears falling from my eyes. "Harry…. It's not. And I'm so so, sorry. I know I'm being selfish… But I'm scared to get hurt again…."

Harry walked towards me and pulled me into a hug, and wiped my tears away, which made them fall harder.

"I'm sorry. But you know I'm not like that. I would never dream of hurting you… Please just give me a chance… I'll do anything."

I stood up on my toes and pressed my lips to his. I realized that he was right. He would never hurt me. What could it hurt to give him a chance? I knew everything about him. He knew everything about me. He pulled me even closer. We stood there making out for a while. Until we heard an "Ech-hem" From the door. We turned around to see Uncle Sirius glaring at us "I thought I said studying ONLY?" We laughed. I sat on the sofa in the room, and Harry put his arm around my shoulders. I laid my head on his chest as I picked up a book and stated reading. We sat there for hours in silence. Him just watching me as I read. Around ten I fell asleep in his arms.

OK! So that's chapter three! Two chapters in one day? You guys should repay me by reviewing? :D


End file.
